The Influence of Two
by SuperWhoAvengeLock Trash
Summary: The world is a dark place but sometimes events in time can change. A single flap of a butterfly's wing can create waves in the ocean of time. But how much Damage can two new people create-especially when one affects the moral compass of someone else? Someone who hold an important place in the events of time. (Co written with my friends)
1. Chapter 1

**A new story that was brought up by me and my friend! I'll separate into multiple stories most likely, but it will become AU eventually. Comment and Review**

The Influence of Three

Ashriel Weasley remembered being sorted. Her twin brothers Fred and George were there-they were second years-and so was her other brother Percy. It was jarring, and frightening; especially since she wasn't like her brothers. Well, she was like Fred and George, she did enjoy amazing pranks. But she wasn't messy like Ron, or a perfectionist like Percy. She thrived in her studies-especially in magical creatures.

Her sorting had started out simple. She walked in with the other first years, nerves prickling with fear and excitement. Ashriel had heard quite a bit about Hogwarts from her family, how amazing it was. Looking up into the seemingly endless night sky, Ashriel couldn't help but agree.

Being a Weasley wasn't fun. Sure, her family cared endlessly about her, but the living space wasn't right, and they barely made it with scraps. And being the middle child did not do wonders for her childhood. The twins pranked, Charlie and Bill had graduated, and Percy was excelling in class. Ron and Ginny were the youngest children, making it so they had the most attention. Ashriel's only uncommon factors was her slightly above average intelligence, and the origins of her name.

Ashriel-derived from the Judeo-Christian Archangel Azriel; Angel of Death. Honestly, she quite liked her name. It was unique, not like Ron or George.

Ashriel came to a stop at the front of the line for sorting, and her blue eyes seeked out that her brothers. She found them at the Gryffindor table, and smiled meekly at them. They grinned back, full of optimism and hope.

The sorting started, in alphabetical order of course, and as the names were called, and houses announced, Ashriel felt her nerves skyrocket. What if she ended up in Hufflepuff, or worse-Slytherin? Ashriel was sure she would be disowned if she ended up in the snake pit. Unconsciously, her eyes flicked to the Green and Silver table, and she swallowed nervously. And then her name was called. Hiding her nerves, Ashriel walked up to the stool, where Professor McGonagall held the hat.

Ashriel sat down, and a moment later, the old flap of the hat covered her vision. "Hmmm." The Sorting Hat murmured, "You are a curious one, aren't you?"

'No,' Ashriel thought, a bit desperately, 'I'm just like my brothers.'

"No," The Hat hummed, amused, "You are far more curious. And very smart for you age. Quite the scholar I see, and aiming for Magizoology are you? Quite the job."

Ashriel couldn't help the small scowl that flited her lips, 'I want to learn about the animals. Is that a problem?'

The Hat chuckled, "And very brave. You fit all the houses traits, but I see it in you. Your bravery-it goes beyond the physical boundaries. Your courage will help not only you, my dear, but others as well." The Hat seemed to nod, "Yes. Yes. That is where I shall put you.

GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat shouted to the Great Hall, which had gone eerily silent when Ashriel was not immediately called to Gryffindor.

The house of the brave cheered loudly, her brothers cheering the loudest. They jumped out of there seats, clapping widely and even blowing a whistle. Fighting down a red blush, Ashriel hurried down the steps, smothering a wide smile. To this day, Ashriel couldn't figure out what the hat meant. Shaking her head, Ashriel focused on pushing her cart and keeping her hair the natural Weasley Red. That was another thing.

Ashriel was a Metamorphous. It was a good thing she had enough control over it to have a nice poker face. It set her apart from her family, which was nice, Ashriel supposed. Her own little thing. Not to mention it came in handy is she changed her whole features.

Humming to herself, Ashriel took out the Muggle device that stored Music. Music! No wonder her Father was oppressed with the Muggles. Skimming through the songs, Ashriel quickly chose her favorite, 'Bohemian Rhapsody' by the Muggle Band called Queen.

Ashriel loved the Rock Music Muggles made. Tilting her head to the music, Ashriel shifted her headphones-another Muggle invention-so one of her ears were open. Ron strolled behind her, practically bursting with nerves. It didn't help Fred said that the Sorting Ceremony was a test. Honestly, those two boys would be the death of her with their pranks.

"Honestly, It's the same every year!" Ashriel's mother cried, making her eldest daughter flinch, "Pack with Muggles!"

"Mom." Ashriel hissed, moving forward, "Your drawing attention to us."

Molly scowled, "Well we'll never find platform 9 ¾ will we? Not in this mess!" Molly snapped.

Ashriel rolled her eyes, and moved forward. She was careful not to jostle Aziraphiel, her Screech Owl. It was amazing she had gotten such a beautiful bird, considering the state of her family's wealth. But it had been a gift from the Goblins of all creatures. Unlike her family, she had been quite respectful, even wishing their vaults to overflow with Gold.

"Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" was a life saver. Had she not read it, well, she would be a lot worse. Casting her eyes around to make sure the Muggles weren't looking, Ashriel turned to her mother, "So who's goin' first?" Ashriel asked, tilting her head to the barrier between them and the platform.

Molly smiled, and turned to Percy, "Alright Percy, you first." She instructed.

After making sure no one was looking Percy darted through the barrier. Olly then looked at her twin brothers. They stood side by side, Fred on the right and George on the left. Molly nodded at Fred, "Alright Fred, you next."

Fred widened his eyes, as if stung, "I'm not Fred! He is!" Ashriel rolled her eyes in exasperation, and Molly frowned. She apologized, clearly confused, but then Fred smirked. "Nevermin', I am Fred!" And darted through the barrier. George quickly followed, most likely crashing into to his twin.

Sighing, Ashriel pushed her cart forward, "Me next?" She guessed.

Molly smiled and nodded. When Ashriel went to push her cart through, a voice interrupted, "Excuse me?"

Ashriel turned at the voice, eyebrows raised in curiosity. Behind her stood a rather small boy, with messy raven hair, and bright green eyes. He was pale, and short, wearing an oversized sweater that seemed like it would swallow him whole, with similar pants that were folded over several times at the ends. Ratty shoes adorned his feet.

"Yes, dear? What can I help you with?" Molly asked the frail boy.

His greens eyes flicked to the barrier, and Ashriel felt her nerves skyrocket before she noticed the crate and owl in the trolley behind him. The boy shifted nervously. "Could you," He stuttered, "Could you tell me how to, uhm." His voice trailed, and Ashriel couldn't help the small grin that came across her lips; the kid was adorable.

"The Platform?" Ashriel asked. She lowered her voice, "9 ¾ ?"

The boy flushed, "Uhm, how did you?"

"Know?" Ashriel guessed, "Well, you might want to keep your wand hidden, kid."

Molly tsked, "Ash!" She admonished.

Ashriel gave her an annoyed look, "You were the one who was shouting the platform number to the world, Mum. Not to mention the word Muggle."

Molly simply smiled at and turned to the boy, "Let me guess, your first year." The boy nodded sheepishly, and she could see Ron perk up a bit next to her. "Well," Molly started, "Don't you worry, It's Ron's first year as well." Ashriel watched as the boy relaxed, and gave a shy smile to her brother. "Ash," Molly started, "Why don't show him how to get through the barrier."

Ashriel gave the boy a grin, "It's quiet simple really. Just go through the barrier." She instructed. Casting a glance around, she swiveled her trolley around and started to the barrier. At the last moment, she put on a burst of speed and darted through the barrier to the platform.

Ashriel slowed her pace into a small jog before continuing into a walk. Ashriel vaguely heard the boy and her brother come out from the barrier. Humming to the music-it had changed to Runaway by a Muggle named Bon Jovi-Ashriel dropped off her suitcase and owl, before making sure to grab her robes and then headed unto the train.

Ashriel slipped into a train car, and stopped short. Her face twisted into a frown and she sighed in annoyance. Tugging her carryon into the train car, Ashriel quickly took out her sketchbook before lifting it onto the rack above. The whole time, she barely looked at the blonde in the cart with her

"Excuse me." He said, a bit annoyed.

Ashriel glanced at him, eyes and hair tinting a bit red in annoyance. "Yes?" She asked, casually plopping into the couch.

He scowled, "You can't sit here!" He said indigently.

Ashriel sneered, eyes and hair darkening to a fiery red, unlike her bright orange hair. "If anyone shouldn't be here, It's you."

The boy bristled, "Do you have any idea who I am?"

Ashriel smirked, "Platinum-Blonde Hair? Stuck-up? You must be a Malfoy." Ashriel rolled her eyes, "Besides I sat her first. Last year. So really, I was here first." She finished smugly.

Malfoy stared at Ashriel, before squinting, "I would say you're a Weasley, but you don't look it." He tilted his head and looked at her for a moment, before saying haughtily, "Well? Who are you then? I'm Draco, Draco-"

"Malfoy, yeah. I guess tha' already." Ashriel smirked, "It's Weasley, Ashriel Weasley, Second Year." Ashriel rather enjoyed the look of surprise on Malfoy's face. And then she finally noticed the hair,

"Do you really use that much gel in your hair? Honestly."

* * *

 **1,695 Words. Comment and review!**

 **Pairings include Draco Malfoy x OC; George Weasley x OC; Fred Weasley x OC. Will venture into AU. If you want Character Sheets, I'll publish it.**


	2. AN IMPORTANT MOVED STORY

So this story is being moved to AshrielWolfLona "Influence"

It has three authors basically and the whole idea stems from us. It has been moved then so that all three of us can take ownership and write in it.

Link: Influence

It has the same everything including face claims. It is by far the best story I've helped write excluding Mechanical Heart co-written by me on Quotev. Check that out its much better than my stuff.

Anyway, small summary because I would love a better summary than what is there, except there is a character limit:

If just one thing was changed, than so many others could have been. A friendship denied now accepted, and all because one person interfered. So what would happen if three people could make a change; would be better, or worse? A Dog, A Cat, and A Serpent. They work in the background, their own trio, eventually changing the fabrics of Fate and Time to better them and their loved ones. Lives ones lost, still live.

Their Influence, changes everything.


End file.
